Back to Earth
by Buggy the Dragon
Summary: Shyda is a Dragonchild from another dimension that is running from a dark past. Livi is an Altean that is an outcast from the Colony. Both meet Voltron and decide to stay and help protect the galaxy from an unexpected threat that has the Earthlings reeling. I own nothing but the OC's and any crazy idea that is not Voltron or an outside reference. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This is my sister's and my response to the hell that was season six. There will be OCs, and OCs with characters. Eventually. So, warning there. We will have a few character ships, or try to. This will be about Earth and the next big bad we think will be interesting. Enjoy I guess. We did figure out how to combine dragons and Voltron, which is pretty cool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Welcome to a new fic post the death of all of us. AKA season 6. Enjoy the OC's, we will get to the gang next chapter so don't worry.**

 **Prologue**

An armored girl was running through a towering city among the passing pedestrians and chattering vendors yelling about their wares.

"Hey!" A city guard yelled, made obvious by his armor with the royal insignia, a roaring dragon.

She whipped around, reptilian eyes widening in fright. She ducked down a dead-end alley and started scaling the walls.

"Stop running! The boss wants to see you!" Another guard had joined the first.

"Why do you think I'm running? I don't want to see the spakking boss!" The girl had stopped her climb to yell over her shoulder, blonde hair falling out of her braid, navy scales along her cheekbones leading to her scaled ear flaps, which were pushed back against her head.

"The boss doesn't care." The second one hissed. "It's not everyday a Dragongirl escapes his clutches."

The girl ignored him and continues her climb, but something in a satchel attempted to wriggle out, revealing a silver dragon head the size of a small dog's.

"Luna," The girl hissed. "Stay down."

Luna snorted out a stream of steam but moved back inside of the bag.

The girl and her dragon reached the roof, letting out a small triumphant yell as she caught sight of a small spaceship.

She rushed over and climbed inside, switching it on and maneuvering it into the air.

She soared towards the atmosphere, leaving behind the noisy and hostile metropolis.

 **~~~timeskip~~~**

The girl was kicked back in the pilot chair, dragon sprawled across her lap, absent mindedly petting it's head.

"Well Luna, it's been a few days. Maybe it's time to find a new planet?"

The dragon gave a small squak.

"Your right, no place is safe." She mumbled. "But we can try to find one. Linic the Galra!"

She pushed up her sleeves, revealing a splattering of scales to match the ones on her face.

Just as she sped the little spacecraft up, a strange rift opened in front of her.

She gave a yelp of surprise, wildly swerving to the side to avoid it, but she was already being sucked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 1**

Allura, Coran, and Keith were speaking to Ryner at the base of the Black Lion.

"So you will be needing a ship that holds all of the lions, and that gets you to Earth quickly?" The Olkari asked.

"Yes." Allura simply answered.

"We need to get the plans for a new Castleship, which are on Earth." Coran added.

"It might be difficult, trying to fit all five Voltron lions onto one ship."

"We know." Keith said quickly. "Do whatever you can. We just need to get to earth and get the plans, then we need to figure out what to do with the Galra."

"We need to put a stop to their empire." Allura declared.

"That might be a bit difficult, princess. We need to figure out a decent leader. The Blades are convinced that the Galra won't accept anything but an emperor at this point." Keith responded, a tired expression on his face as if they'd had this argument multiple times.

"Could you just try?" Coran asked.

Ryner nodded. "I will see what I can do."

 **~~~ skip~~~  
**

"Hey, is anyone else excited to see their family? I know I am!" Lance busted into the room, Hunk close behind.

"They would be, if they had a family on Earth." Pidge muttered, talking slowly, probably to be careful with her words.

"Okay, besides that! What about you Pidge? You have a family."

"I've seen my dad, and my brother's not coming, the only other person I'm going to see is my mom, and that's about it, my dads to busy, even my mom is too busy with work." She muttered.

"She'll probably take off work though." Hunk said.

"I know, but we need to worry about other things right now."

Lance frowned at her. "Okay, Hunk, what about you?"

"I can't wait to see my moms, they're probably worried, I hope, I don't know, they could not even care, I hope they do."

"Hunk, buddy, they miss you, their your parents, of course they do!"

"Right, yeah of course." Hunk said.

"And I can't wait to get back to mine. I miss everyone. I can't wait for you to meet everyone!"

"Wait, what? Why do we have to meet them?" Pidge asked.

"Because they're my family?" Lance said, sounding hurt.

A few seconds later, Keith's wolf appeared out of nowhere.

"AH! What the quiznak!?" Lance yelled. "Keith needs to get this thing under control."

The wolf barked at him.

"He looks like he wants to kill me."

"Probably because he does." Pidge muttered.

"Thank you so much." He said sarcastically.

"When do you think they're are they gonna give us the ship?" Hunk asked.

Pidge shrugged. "Whenever they can find one that's a good size, we might even have to leave some of the lions behind so we can get to Earth."

"What!? No! We can't do that!" Lance yelled.

"We might not have a choice."

 **~~~ skip~~~**

"Shiro?" Keith asked, quietly entering the Black Lion. "How are you doing?"

"Ready to get back to home. I really need a Earth drink."

Keith chuckled. "The Olkari are modifying ship so we can do that. No more being crammed in the cockpit with you little brother."

"You're not terrible. But it will be nice to have my own room."

"It's not exactly that big. Pidge compared it to a bigger Millenium Falcon."

"Oh." Shiro's face fell a little.

"And the others are planning their trip to Earth, if you want to join." Keith tried.

"No. I think I'll stay up here a little longer."

"Ok." Keith gave an encouraging smile. "Whenever you're ready, the team would like to see you again."

Keith turned towards the entrance, face falling the moment he stepped out of the lion. "Again."

 **~~~ skip~~~**

The remains of a small ship were crashed in a barren desert. A hatch sprung open, and a teenage Dragongirl climbed out of the remains.

She looked around, her gold like color skin shining in the sunlight.

"Stupid space portal." She kicked at the ship with her foot.

Her dragon growled at the ship and head butted it, she fell on her butt and yelped.

The girl quickly picked her dragon up and held her like a baby. "No, don't do that, goodness, I'm a terrible example for an owner."

The dragon roared softly and looked around.

"I don't know either." She sighed. "We need to find food and water." The girl checked her stuff to see if anything was missing. When she was sure she had everything, she began to walk.

 **~~~ skip~~~**

Just a few hours later the Dragongirl fell to the hard sandy ground in exhaustion. "What is this place? The Abyss?"

Her dragon flopped down beside her and whimpered.

"Me too girl, me too." She frowned, sitting up and looking behind her, a lizard, the size of a mouse was looking at her.

"Sir! Do you know where we are?"

The lizard made a noise.

"Marmera?"

The lizard nodded.

"Uhh, is there any water or food? Or both?"

The lizard made a few other noises.

"Oh, um, that's okay. Umm, thank you?"

The lizard ran off, leaving her and her dragon to think how to survive.

The girl glared at the ground. "Lag it! We have to find something! I am not dying today! I've worked to hard for freedom, for a second chance, I'm not wasting it."

 **More of our mysterious dragon chick and we met the Paladins! Yay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

Ryner walked into the room where the paladins, Romelle, Krolia, and Coran were waiting.

"Keith! You need to get that thing under control!" Lance pointed to Cosmo, who just licked him. "Do you know how bad dog slober is bad for your skin!"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Cosmo. Here boy." The wolf vanished and reappeared, sitting on Keith.

"Why don't you like wolves, Lance?" Krolia asked.

"Because-" Lance began.

"He's a cat person. Not a dog person." Pidge cut him off, ending the upcoming, long winded explanation.

"Why don't you just like both?"

"Because some people like dogs better, and some like cats better. It's a huge debate back on Earth." Hunk explained.

"What is a cat?" Allura asked. Romelle nodded.

"I've got pictures!" Lance exclaimed. "Pidge transferred over all of my phone pictures so I've got pictures of all of my cats!"

He rushed over to the three Alteans and began showing them pictures. "This is Fluffy, and that's Snowflake, here's Silver, this is Tiger, and Taco."

"You have five cats? Awesome!" Hunk said.

"So who here is dog people, and who is cat people?" Allura asked.

"Keith is obviously a dog person, and Lance is a cat person. Which is surprising on both ends." Pidge commented. "I'm both. I don't care. A pet is a pet."

"Shiro likes both." Keith answered.

"I'm a cat." Hunk said.

"You're a cat?" Coran yelped.

"What? No! I meant I'm a cat person. Sorry."

"I like both." Krolia declared.

"But you didn't want me to have Cosmo." Keith turned to her with a stricken expression.

"I am your mother, Keith. A dog wasn't practical at the time."

Pidge and Lance snickered.

"Stop laughing!" Keith ordered.

They started laughing harder, with Krolia and Hunk cracking a smile.

Keith started to pout but that soon stopped when Cosmo jumped on him and started to lick his face.

"Cosmo! Stop that!" But Keith was laughing.

Then the door whooshed open. Ryner walked in. "Good news, we've finished modifying your ship. But you will only be able to bring one or two lions."

The paladin's excited faces feel at the words.

"Which ones will fit?" Keith asked.

"Only the Black Lion, only the Blue or Yellow Lions, or the Red and Green Lions." She answered.

"Red and Green." Krolia suggested. "Two lions are better than one."

"Okay." Keith nodded. "Is the ship ready now or…?"

"It is ready now."

Cheers came from the room.

"Then pack up everyone. We'll leave first thing tomorrow."

 **skip**

"Hey Shiro." Keith greeted as he walked into the Black Lion. "We're leaving first thing tomorrow."

"That's great!"

"But we can only bring Red and Green."

"That's… not so great."

"Yeah, but once we have a new Castle we can come get the other lions, and it's not like there's a reality a stake right now, so we can take our time with things."

"Okay. I'll be ready to leave by tomorrow."

Keith nodded. "I'll make sure the others are ready."

 **skip**

"Why the spak are we here!? We should be… I don't know! In our universe!" I yelled, glaring at a cactus. "GIVE ME YOUR SAPKKING WATER!"

Her dragon roared.

"What? I have to take it? That's not nice. I don't want to steal from it."

Her dragon gave her a blank look. Then roared again.

"It's not a person!? Why didn't you tell me this earlier!?" She yelled at it.

The girl grabbed a flask and a knife and stabbed the cactus, not even bothered by the thorns.

Water leaked out the cactus, she put the flank below it and got most of the water, and her dragon went under the water that didn't get caught so she could drink it.

Once they had all the water they could carry she took the flank out from under it and put the top on. "Come on girl, first we need to find something to prop my jacket and clothes up on.

Her dragon yelped in surprise.

"No, I didn't mean all my clothes, Great Dragons." She shook her head and started walking.

 **skip**

They finally got a few sticks and found a hill to prop her jacket and her shirt, since she had a tank top under it.

They had a decent amount of room to spread out and they had a good amount of shade. She'd also taken off her armor and had it beside her, her dragon was curled up on her lap, asleep.

"We need to send some sort of flare up… But how? I mean, I could make a huge fire, and Luna does have blue fire maybe that would work. But what would I use? And how would I know when to start it?" She talked to herself. "And do I even know if anyone's going to come by here."

The dragon made a quite purr like sound.

She smiled, then looked up at the sun just before it disappeared and frowned. "What's out there?"

Her dragon started to snore softly.

The girl sighed and moved her dragon carefully to the ground, then lad on her side and took one final look at the sky, which was now a dark blue. "If anyone's out there, come find us, please." She mumbled before closing her eyes and entering a world full of nightmares.

 **So, the dog/cat people are just** **head cannons** **and stuff. And we're not quite sure how to write post Kuron Shiro, so we're going with him isolating himself and only doing well with one on ones with everyone. He does ct like a big brother to Keith, though, since he's had so much time on vacation to relax and reflect. He's just not doing so well with the lots of people aspect. That's what we're going with, at least**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

They all loaded up on the ship and said their goodbyes, but really they were all just eager to go home.

"To get back to Earth, we need to go through the system Diabazal was in." Pidge said. "And we're also going to close to the new Altean Colony, if you three want to check it out?"

Allura nodded. "I would like to meet the remaining Alteans."

"And I suppose I should go with you to make sure that you are welcomed." Romelle interjected.

We all agreed and headed that way.

 **skip**

The Red and Green Lions landed on the barren planet overlooking the Altean Colony's dome.

The core of the Voltron Coalition-minus Shiro, who had stayed aboard the freighter to pilot it-exited the two lions.

"I can take all of you to the village elders, if you like." Romelle offered, somewhat reluctantly.

"Some of us should stay behind with the lions." Krolia suggested. "I don't want to know how they will negatively react to a Galra."

"I'll stay behind too." Hunk said quickly.

"Okay." Keith said.

"And we need someone to pilot a lion if things go South." Krolia added.

"Fuck." Pidge muttered. "New tech or no people."

"There is not much new technology from the older Altean kind you are used to. We are even less advanced, if you will believe it." Romelle told her.

"I'll stay behind then."

"Then let us meet the last of the Alteans!" Coran announced dramatically.

 **skip**

"The village is overseen by two elders." Romelle informed. "A male and a female. The male, Toren, is quite sweet. He is talkative and loves telling and hearing stories. The female, Nara, is quite the opposite. She is grumpy and tends to be a bit controlling. She loves telling people what to do and doesn't like it when they don't listen. She never married, and it is a running joke with the younger Alteans that she was in love with Lotor."

Lance snickered.

Everyone glared.

"What? It was funny."

"I will take you to meet Toren first. He will listen to the truth before acting. You may have a chance with him."

"A chance for what?" Allura asked.

"Not being sacrificed to appease Lotor's spirit."

Lance's jaw dropped. Coran and Allura looked uncomfortable. Keith looked surprised.

"He is like a god to most Alteans, with few exceptions."

"Who are the exceptions?" Coran asked.

"Yeah. Maybe we should start with those." Lance interjected.

"Toren, like I said, will hear you out. There are a few Alteans still alive from before the Fall who don't consider him one, and I had a friend who openly disliked him. She disappeared, though."

"What happened to her?" Keith asked.

"No one knows. Lotor could have silenced her. Or she could have run into the forest. She always spent quite a bit of time there."

By now, they had reached the village.

They passed by Alteans, Allura and Coran waving and greeting each one, talking and introducing themselves to any who listened.

That saying, it took some time to reach the village center, meaning word had spread.

"Romelle!" An older looking Altean woman marched towards them. She had withered hands and a face sagging with wrinkles. "Where have you been? Why haven't you told anyone where you were? And who are these people?" The woman's voice was basically a loud screech.

"Sorry, Nara. Something came up. They are the Paladins of Voltron. This is Princess Allura, Pilot of the Blue Lion, and Coran, the Royal Advisor."

The older woman blanched. "As in king Alfor's daughter?"

Allura stepped forward. "Yes."

"The one who did nothing to stop the Fall of Altea?"

"What are you-"

"The one who laid down his life to defeat Zarkon." Coran said loudly.

"And failed." Nara responded.

"Can we please go speak to Toren?" Romelle asked.

"He has joined the Ancients."

"No." Romelle whispered, shocked. "How?"

"In his sleep. Roggom has taken his place. He is still going through the Trials, though. So you may speak to me."

"Fine." Keith growled, pushing his way forward. "Lotor was-"

"And who are you to speak the Great One's name?" Nara hissed.

"I'm Keith, Paladin of the Black Lion."

"And where is your lion, paladin? And what makes you think you are worthy of it? You aren't Altean. Only Alteans are worthy of wielding a weapon as great as Voltron."

Keith ignored her.

He turned towards the crowd that had gathered. "Lotor was using you for your quintessence! He would lie about taking you to the new Colony and take you to a lab instead. Then drain your quintessence until you were a husk of your former self, then dispose of them."

The crowd started muttering.

"And where is your proof?" An adult male stepped forward. "Why should we believe you?"

"Because," Romelle stepped forward. "When Bandor left, he gave me a communications unit so we could stay in touch. But when he contacted me, he was asking for help. He said Lotor did something, and they crashed in the woods." Her voice cracked, but she kept going. "And when I got there, he looked withered. Like a husk. Later, I found Lotor's lab. And in pods, Alteans. Our people, drained of their quintessence."

"Later," Allura stepped forward. "We fought Lotor. He had gone mad with power. Power and quintessence. We managed to defeat him. You are all free. The Galra aren't hunting down Alteans."

"What about Zarkon?" A small girl stepped forward.

"He was defeated also." Allura answered, refraining from telling them that it was Lotor who killed him.

"So you killed the Great One?" Nara asked.

"After he tried to kill us!" Lance interjected.

Nara nodded, then turned to their audience. "Then we must give the Great One his sending off rituals."

The audience nodded and muttered their agreement and walked to their houses. The Paladins visibly relaxed, but Romelle tensed.

"That would be our cue to leave."

"Why?" Allura asked.

"That would the preparations for the sacrifice."

"What should we do?" Allura asked, looking towards Keith.

"Lance, try getting a hold of Pidge. For now, we run."

 **skip**

She was wondering the desert plains, looking for a sign of food, at this point, she would eat anything, even if it's a lizard.

And it looked like her dragon would too.

"Okay girl, we should extend our search, look more…" She trailed off.

The dragon whimpered.

"Yeah, I know, I'm starting to think that no one's coming too."

Her dragon's ears went up in alarm, just as they did that a snake came out of nowhere taking the girl by surprise, making her fall.

"Ma'am! Wait, we can he-help you! You don't have to poison me!"

The snake hissed.

"What? How would you eat me?"

It hissed again.

"'It would work?!' Please! I'm begging you!"

It was too late, the snake leaped sinking its venomous teeth into the girl's leg.

Before the snake could let go of the girl's leg, the dragon attacked, making its make in the snakes body. Once the snake let go to fight back, the dragon opened its mouth wide and shot out a blaze of blue burning fire, making the snake wither into nothing but ashes.

The girl was breathing hard, she knew that it would be only a day-or if she's lucky a few days- before the venom made its way to her heart, killing her.

Her dragon gave her a worried roar.

"No no, it's-it's okay I'm-" She cut herself off, inhaling a sharp breath out of pain. "I'm fine, rea-really, le-let's head back o-okay?"

Her dragon nodded and pushed her to her feet, the girl staggered and fell to the ground. "Girl, go, I'm serious, I can't help you, and you can't help me right now, you need to fend for yourself. You don't need to be worried about me."

Instead of leaving, like any sane animal or human would do, she sat down right on her butt and snorted out a puff of smoke then roared, loser and stronger this time.

The girl groaned and lad on her back in defeat. "Great Dragons, I raised this dragon to good…"

Her dragon roared happily.

The girl sighed. "Can you at least get my stuff? I left it all back there and it's not that far either."

Her dragon frowned but got up and started to walk.

 **skip**

The dragon came back a bag in mouth with all their stuff in it.

"Thank the Great dragons! Your back. And you have our stuff!"

The dragon set the stuff down and made a sad whimper.

"Oh, don't worry about the armor! I didn't need it an-" she cut herself off, yelling in pain. "Anyway."

Her dragon rushed to her side, licking the girl's face.

"I'm f-fine, it's o-okay."

It was only mid-day, if they didn't get help soon, she would be dead by the end of the week


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. Sorry it took so long. And you get to meet the Alteans this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

They we were running. Running through the forest, running away from the Alteans, running to the lions.

"Guys! They're getting closer!" Lance yelled from the back of the group.

"This way! They don't come down here!" Romelle yelled.

They followed her into the cave.

Some of the Alteans ran by yelling and looking around, the sky was getting close to night, but they weren't worried about that.

 **~~~skip~~~**

It was already morning, everyone was jumpy, after all they were being hunted down.

"Maybe someone should go looking." Coran suggested.

"Me and Lance will go." Keith said.

Lance looked up in surprise. "We will?"

Keith glared at him. "Yes. We. Will."

"Right, yeah, we will."

 **~~~skip~~~**

"Lance, stop acting paranoid." Keith growled.

"But I swear saw an Altean!"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Be more quiet would you?"

Lance grumbled under his breath but stopped talking.

Just a few seconds later they heard someone yell. "They're over here!"

"HA! I told you so mullet!" Lance yelled.

Keith glared at him. "And now they know exactly where we are because of you! Let's go! This way!"

They took off deeper into the forest, where the trees got taller, the trunks wider, and the canopy more interconnected.

The noise of the mob behind them increased, and soon you could make out the individual words.

"Get them!"

"Sacrifices!"

"Appease the Great One!"

"Revenge!"

"Destroy the destroyers!"

"For Altea!"

"For the spirits!"

"DEATH!"

The two boys looked at each other, expressions full of panic, before speeding up and plunging through the shrubbery and towering trees.

 **~~~skip~~~**

They were leaning against a tree, panting, the sounds of pursuit distant.

"This was a horrible idea." Lance said.

"Blame Coran."

"We are so dead."

"No, we're not."

"I'm never going to see my family again."

"We'll get out of here."

"I'm going to be a sacrifice to Lotor's ghost!"

"Lance."

Lance's panicked and dramatic voice contrasted to Keith's dull and tired one.

"You know you're being chased, right?" A girl's voice asked.

Both boys jumped.

"Who are you!" Keith growled, Black Bayard in hand.

"The person who's about to save your gowtraps. Get up the tree. Now."

They looked at each other.

'Doesn't sound like an Altean.' Lance mouthed at Keith.

Keith nodded. "We're coming up."

"Don't murder us or anything." Lance muttered.

"I heard that!"

They scaled the tree with some cursing, falling, and help from their jet packs.

Perched on one of the larger branches was a cloaked girl.

"Who are you?" Lance immediately asked.

Her hand darted out and covered his mouth.

"What are you doi-" She cut Keith off by doing the same.

"Shh!" She hissed and nodded towards the passing mob of Alteans.

She removed her hands once she was sure they had passed. "Who are you?"

"We're Paladins of Voltron. I'm Lance and this is Keith."

She nodded. "I'm Livi."

"Can we see the face of our savior?" Lance asked.

She huffed, and it was hard to tell behind the shadows of her cowl, but it looked like she frowned. But she pushed it back to reveal, that she was, indeed Altean.

"You're Altean! Where's your accent?" Lance exclaimed.

Her forest green eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, the British accent. 'Paladins, form Voltron. We must defeat Zarkon' accent." He asked, giving a poor impression of Allura.

Livi snorted. "That's the Aristocratic accent. Only higher classes speak like that."

"Oh."

"Can we please get moving? We need to find a place where our comms work." Keith snapped, interrupting the two.

"Right!" Lance said. "Thanks for helping us Livi." Then they started descending the tree.

"Have fun getting sacrificed." She called after them, cheerfully waving, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Thank you." Keith responded, marching deeper into the forest.

 **~~~skip~~~**

Lance fired another shot at the Octobear the two Paladins were currently fighting.

"It's not working!" Keith yelled, growling when another strike slid off of its armor-like fur.

"Need help?" A voice asked. Both paladins glanced up to see Livi standing on a branch, leaning against the trunk.

"We're fine." Keith growled.

"Ookay."

Then he got slammed to the side by one of the Octobear's tentacles.

Livi rolled her eyes and pulled out the handle to something. She flicked it out and it expanded into a white longbow, with no string.

"Keith. Get out of the way." She warned.

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to fill this son of a krizap with arrows."

She held her hand where the string would have been, and a line of blue Altean energy appeared and pulled the bow taunt.

"How are arrows going to help?" Keith snapped. "They're the same as Lance's shots."

"My arrows stay, unlike his blaster shots. Now move before I decide to fire through you."

"Keith! Just move!" Lance yelled.

He grunted, but dodged the next attack and moved to the other side of the clearing.

Livi pulled back her string and an arrow appeared, which she fired and hit the Octobear. Again. And again. And again. Until it was filled with glowing blue needles and had stopped moving.

Livi dropped to the ground.

"Why were you following us?" Keith demanded, walking over to her.

"Yeah!" Lance said, but he made a clear path around the dead beast.

"Because you were going in the completely wrong direction if you want to be able to us your communicators. And you were headed in the direction of the nearest Bakka nest." She gestured towards the Octobear.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lance asked.

She crossed her arms. "Because you're both angry males who are trying to get to a destination."

"And what does that mean?" Keith fired back.

"I think she means guys never ask for direction."

She nodded. "And you never asked for help and were acting slightly hostile to Alteans at the time."

"Oh." Keith said.

She seemed to be waiting for something else.

"And thank you."

She nodded again, a smile flashing across her face, her purple markings glowing slightly.

But she was still waiting, arms crossed and foot tapping. "And…?" She prompted.

"Uhhh…"

"What my extremely eloquent friend here means is could you help us?" Lance interjected.

"Of course. You want to come this way." She began walking back towards the way they came. "We're about a day and a half of travel away from a reception point."

 **~~~skip~~~**

The girl's dragon had managed to get her up and sitting, but she couldn't feel or move her leg. She sighed and looked up at the stars. "The venom's taken over my leg now, I only have a few days, maybe only one. At least if I die, I'll be dying around my partner in crime."

Her dragon snorted and made a small flame of blue fire.

"Girl, promise me, and I mean it, that if I die, you'll leave, and find a place to live, I know you can go without oxygen, so you can go into space."

She dragon made a whimpering sound.

"Promise."

Her dragon roared in agreement.

She smiled softly and looked back up at the stars, she looked up just in time to see a shooting star fly by. "Maybe… Maybe there is still hope out there, maybe."

 **Sorry for making the Alteans bloodthirsty. We thought it would be funnier. And Livi's character is halfway inspired by my older sister, who helps me write this, and the rangers from** ** _Ranger's Apprentice_** **. Its one of her favorite series.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**

 **Chapter 5**

"How much longer?" Lance complained as he trudged through the forest.

"Well it wouldn't take as long if you would hurry up." Livi snapped.

"It's not my fault you've had so much time, running around in the trees and stuff!"

The Altean just rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been here anyway? You seem to know your way around." Keith asked.

"Yeah! All these trees look the same!"

"No, they don't. And I've been living here for three years. But I've always come into the forest ever since I was… twelve, I think."

"How old are you now? We know Alteans age weirdly. We know one who's six hundred!" Lance asked.

"I'm twenty. And Alteans have a slowed aging process around thirty to forty. Most Galra do, too."

"What about half-Galra?" Lance asked. Keith shot him a glare.

Livi stopped and turned to him. "I don't know. With Lotor, he showed more Galran traits with a mix of Altean, so he had a slowed aging process on both sides. It just depends on how many Galran traits they display, or it could be a complete dice roll. Or all of them could have a slowed aging. I don't really know." She continued walking. "Why are you asking?"

Lance glanced around in a momentary panic, clearly searching for a lie.

"Lance is just really good at asking random questions." Keith said.

"Okay? And we're almost out of the forest."

 **skip**

Allura paced back and forth. "It has been a day and they are still not here."

"Princess, I'm sure they're alright." Coran tried.

Romelle nodded. "They are smart, they know how to fight."

"I know, but I can not keep myself from worrying."

"They are going to be okay." Romelle promised.

 **skip**

The trio finally reached the edge of the forest.

"You should be able to reach your friends here." Livi told them.

Keith nodded. "Lance, get ahold of Pidge."

Livi frowned. "You boys never learn." She muttered. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Keith froze for a second. "Umm, thank you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Lance seemed to get ahold of Pidge because now he was talking to someone. "Yeah, so the Alteans want to kill us and feed us to Lotor's spirit… Could you come get us?"

Pidge started to yell and cuss. "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU CALL EARLIER THEN!? WHAT THE HELL!? YOU COULD BE FUCKING DEAD AND I WOULD JUST THINK YOU WOULD BE TAKING FOREVER! I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO YOU KNOW!"

"Ouch, both mentally and physically."

"Yeah, well that's what you get!" She yelled.

"Could you just please come and get us?" Lance asked again.

"Fine."

Lance smiled and walked back over to us. "That's how you do it."

"Sure it is." Livi muttered.

 **skip**

They had been waiting a few hours before Pidge finally got there.

"What took you so long?" Lance asked Pidge as she came out.

She glared at him. "This place is bigger than you think."

"Oh, we know." Keith muttered.

Pidge looked over at Livi and frowned. "Who's this?"

"Oh! She's Livi, she one of the good Alteans and actually helped us!" Lance explained.

"Oh. Cool. Where are the others?"

"In a cave, me and Keith went to go search, and then we met Livi, who, like I said before, helped us."

"I also saved their gowtraps from a Bakka nest." Livi supplied.

"Oh, that's nice, and really? Guys, I thought you could fight." Pidge shook her head.

"It's not my fault we couldn't hit it!" Lance objected.

"Whatever, just get in the lion and let's get the others." Pidge growled.

 **skip**

They landed Green at the cave. Lance, Keith, and Livi exited the lion.

"Guys, we're back. And we made a friend." Lance called out.

Nothing. No one came running out, or answered.

"We've got Pidge and Green and are ready to bust out of here." He tried again.

"Is anyone there?" Keith asked.

Livi scoffed. "Obviously not, no one's answering. Are you sure that there were surviving Alteans that were there for the Fall, or are you crazy and delusional?"

"We are not crazy!" Lance yelled. "Tell her Keith."

Keith just ignored him and ducked into the cave.

"Pidge?"

"You may be a little crazy." She commented.

"That's reassuring." Livi muttered as she bent down.

"What are you doing" Lance asked.

"Checking tracks."

Keith walked out of the cave. "They're go- what are you doing?"

"Checking tracks. And no one move."

"Why not?" Lance crossed his arms.

"So you don't disturb them. Even I know that." Keith muttered.

"Big party came through. I haven't checked in the cave yet, but I'm guessing the ground is all scuffed up?" At Keith's nod, she continued. "There are three sets of drag marks, which I'm guessing are your friends. Some of them look like they were fighting, so they're probably alive."

"What do you mean?" Pidge asked over comms.

She rose to her feet. "They've been taken by the Alteans."

 **skip**

It was still night, since time was weird on this planet, she was pretty sure there was more night than day.

She groaned and flopped down on her back. "This is the worst! Why do I have to die now? I was so close to freedom! But no! You can't have freedom Shyda, it's not allowed! You have to be evil and perfect at everything because it's rare to be a female of your kind! It's so unfair! Why don't boys get the same treatment!? Oh wait, that's right, you're rare. You have to be treated to be perfect and drak."

Her dragon gave her a weird look, tilted it's head and roared.

"Don't give me that. I'm not going crazy, have you ever heard that talking to yourself is better in things like this because it doesn't get you to kill yourself or something."

Her dragon roared again.

"Oh! It's a scorpion huh? Well, whatever! I've already been poisoned!"

Her dragon shook its head and walked behind her head, then opened its mouth and shot blue flames at the scorpion. It withered away.

The dragon walked back over to the girl's side and sat back down.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Her dragon gave her a stern roar.

"Hey! I gave you the chance to leave! You chose to stay, that's your fault."

The dragon growled at her.

"Don't give me that. You know I care about you, you just sometimes need to take care of yourself, let nature take its course, and all that."

The dragon whimpered, standing up and letting the girl's arm up, then laying down.

She smiled for the first time in hours. "I love you too girl."

 **Aww, sweet. Isn't our mysterious dragon person and her dragon adorable and dramatic and seemingly doomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait on an update, life has been crazy.**

 **Chapter 6**

Allura paced the small confines of the cage she, Romelle, and Coran were trapped in. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Princess." Coran responded. "We'll have to wait on the others."

"But what if they are captured?"

"Then they would be here. Sacrifices are held at a certain time. We have until tonight." Romelle answered.

Then, the square started filling with jeering Alteans.

"What are they here for?" Allura asked.

"To lower our moral."

"What's that supp-" Coran was cut off by something splattering against his face. "Never mind."

 **skip**

"What should we know about the Alteans?" Keith asked.

They were in the Green Lion, flying towards the village.

"The ceremony should be later tonight, so your friends will be relatively unharmed." Livi responded.

"Relatively?" Pidge asked skeptically.

"They won't be hurt once they reach the square, but I can't talk for what happened while they were being captured."

"That's not good." Lance said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Pidge muttered, making Green go faster.

"How much longer?" Lance asked her.

"Well, considering that we're here, I'll say in about three seconds."

 **skip**

Coran looked up to the sky and gasped. "Princess! It's the Green Lion!"

Allura rushed over to the front of the cage. "Paladins! We are right here!"

Then, the Alteans made a barrier around the cage, blocking the would be rescuers from the future sacrifices.

Green landed, and everyone- except for Pidge, Who was their get away pilot- ran out and tried to get through the horde of hostiles.

"Who is that?" Coran asked, looking at the girl with a bow in hand.

"I do not know, is she Altean?" Allura said.

Romelle frowned. "I do not know…"

 **skip**

Lance and Keith activated their shields and Livi pulled out her bow. They began shoving through the crowds as best as they could.

"What are these people? Brick walls?" Lance yelled.

"We're almost there!" Keith yelled back.

"Ancients! I swear to you people if you don't get out of my quiznaking way I will murder you!" Livi yelled before shoving five Alteans over and smashing the lock on the cage. "Get out and get your gowtraps to the fop Lion."

Coran gasped. "Watch your language, young lady!"

Livi just glared and took of in a run towards Green, taking the path Keith and Lance had cleared, the others following closely behind.

"Up the ramp, up the ramp, up the ramp." Lance chanted, encouraging the others.

But the pack of practically rabid Alteans, drunk on the idea of a sacrifice to their Great One, were closing in.

Livi stopped, pivoted, and pulled back her bowstring, firing arrows at the mob.

"Why are you shooting at them?" Keith yelled.

"I'm shooting near them!" She yelled back. And the arrows had indeed buried into the ground at the front of the pack, halting the Alteans.

Keith charged down and dragged her into Green. "Come on!"

Just as they got into Green's mouth she slammed it shut and lifted off, leaving the angry Alteans behind.

 **skip**

Romelle rushed in front of everyone and got right in front of Livi, then hugged her. "I thought you had died!"

Livi blinked a couple of times before answering. "Umm, I guess didn't?"

Romelle let go of her and stood straight again. "Right, of course, sorry."

Lance's jaw dropped. "You know her?"

"Yes. She was the friend that would always speak out about Lotor and how he was evil."

"Oh, you were- she was- ohhhh. Yeah, that makes sense." Lance said.

"Well," Allura said. "It is nice to meet another, ah-"

"Less blood thirsty Altean?" Pidge suggested.

"I don't know." Lance said. "She threatened murder quite a few times."

Livi gave him a blank stare. "And they were trying to kill you."

"Let's just get to the others and get-" Keith started.

"The fuck out of dodge?" Pidge finished. "Already on it."

 **skip**

"Spike! You're my only friend!" Shyda exclaimed. "I think that lizard with wings is plotting to kill me. You think it too, right?"

Luna, her dragon growled at her and laid down.

"Did you see that, Spike!? She growled at me!" Shyda said to the cactus.

Her dragon noticed a snake and frowned, then roared at it. The snake looked at Shyda and slithered away.

"You think I'm not worth killing?" Shyda asked Luna.

She roared at her.

"As if! Spike, I'm only talking to you now, you're my real friend."

Luna blew a flame at the sky and started thinking, because dragons can think.

"Spike? Do you see anything that can help us?"

Her dragon looked harder but to no use.

"No?"

Her dragon tuned on its side to face her and huffed out smoke.

"Spike, can you tell Luna that I don't want to talk to her?"

Luna roared.

"Well, tell her that she should be sorry, she called me not worth killing."

Her dragon started to get mad, she roared loudly at her.

"Yeah, well, it worked, so go- what, no, this poison is getting to my spakking head! It's a good thing that you told the snake that, right?"

Her dragon nodded and blew out smoke in relief.

"Okay, but, I want you to meet my new friend! Spike! He's very shy and nice, a little prickly at times, but we don't say that in front of him," She said. "He has anger issues." She whispered.

Her dragon flopped back on her back, done with her owner.

"Spike, this is Luna, our new friend, she's really funny and caring, won't leave your side EVEN IF IT WAS BETTER IF SHE DID, like I said, very loyal."

Her dragon stood up and shook herself, then walked over to the cactus and glared at it, then set it on fire.

"LUNA! WHAT THE SPAK?! HE WAS A FRIEND, YOU MURDERER! WHYYYYYYYY?!" Shyda cried.

Her dragon rolled her eyes and sat down, looking up again, wait, there was something, it was taking off, but… What?

 **Shyda is a trip. I'm kinda mad I can't make an A:TLA reference right now. That's the only reason I didn't have her drink cactus juice.**


End file.
